Tillage implements such as cultivators are getting larger and more complex over time to improve tilling efficiency and seedbed characteristics. For example, cultivators are getting wider to allow tilling more soil is a single pass, which improves equipment productivity. Shanks and other components of the cultivators are also getting larger and more robust to allow increased travel speeds while tilling, which further improves equipment productivity. Further efforts have been made to improve soil leveling and other seedbed characteristics, such as by incorporating soil finishing systems which may include multiple harrows having tines for breaking up and smoothing out the surface of the soil behind main tillage tools of the tillage implements.
It is often desirable to adjust the angle at which the harrows contact the ground during a tilling session. This may be useful depending on the soil's looseness or firmness, or for achieving various effects with the soil. To adjust the angle, pins on each tine support channel of a harrow are typically removed so that they may be moved to a different angle. Then, the pins are replaced. This must be done for each harrow section of the tillage implement.
However, for a typical tillage implement having two mounting arms per harrow section, and as many as 8 harrow sections, this may require the operator to remove, adjust and replace as many as 16 pins. This can be time consuming and physically strenuous. In addition, there are typically only about three positions to choose from for each pin position for achieving various angles. This may be overly limiting in some applications in which more precise control is desired. What is needed is tillage implement having harrows which eliminate one or more of the foregoing disadvantages.